Random-Ness Academy/Take your Kids to Work Day
“Take your Kids to Work Day” is the second episode of the first season of Random-Ness Academy. Sypnosis The teachers bring their kids to work. It's gonna be a wild ride. Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (The episode starts with Buddy riding in his car with his 5 puppies: A male dog with black ink marks on his face with a red football shirt with "0" on it, a male dog with a silver pendant with a "b" on it, a dog with a buddhist collar made of beads, a male dog with a blue bandanna with mud all over him, and a female dog with a pink rose in her hair. All are making a commotion in the car.) Buddy: (Sighs) This is gonna be a long day. Budderball! B-Dawg! Buddha! Mudbud! Rosebud! Stop your commotion! (The 5 siblings continue to make a commotion in the car until they make it to Random-Ness Academy.) (Pixel walks in the school and runs to Ivy.) Pixel: Hey Ivy! Isn't it Take your Kids to Work Day? Ivy: Yeah! Pixel: I wonder who the teachers kids are..... Ivy: Me too- (Buddy walks in, with his children immediately running past him and all around the school.) (Ivy and Pixel look in shock.) Buddy: This is gonna be a really stressful day...Get back here kids! (Buddy chases after his kids, but all of them keep running away.) Buddy: This happens every year...I hate "Take your kids to work day" cause of this... (Swipe transition to Pixel and Ivy) Pixel: Welp, let's get to class. (It cuts to the Buddies in the hallway, talking about something) Rosebud: Alright! Here's the plan. (Rosebud tells her brothers the plan about going to different places in the Academy) B-Dawg: Great plan sis! Dawgs, I'm going now. (B-Dawg leaves to where he is going) Mudbud: Alright sis. I'll see if there is any trace of mud around here. (Mudbud leaves, leaving a trail of paw prints due to being covered in mud) Buddha: See you guys after my journey around father's work place. (Buddha leaves to go to his place) Budderball: Alrighty sis! I know exactly where I'm going! (Budderball leaves, his stomach growling) Rosebud: Alright! Time to explore! (Rosebud runs off to where she is going) (It cuts to Buddy talking to the school guards) Buddy: I just want you to find my kids, ok. DON'T harm them. All 3 guards: Alright Buddy. (Meanwhile, Miroir and Refia are heading to the music room) Miroir: Music's first lesson today... Refia: Hey, isn't it "Take Your Kids to Work Day"? Miroir: Yep. (Miroir sees Olivia, talking to her son, Inigo) (B-Dawg sneaks into class) Tiny: (Waving her paw to Olivia) Hi there Olivia! I see this is your kid, right? Olivia: Y-Yes. His... his name is Inigo. (Indigo turns to face the students, looking too shy to speak) Refia: Oh, he's SO cute! (B-Dawg walks into the room) B-Dawg: What up dawgs? Miroir: Who are you? B-Dawg: Names B-Dawg. I was brought here by my pops Buddy with my dawgs and dawgette. Miroir: Oh, so your Buddy's son then. B-Dawg: Yeah dawg. I'm just gonna look around for a moment. (The scene cuts to Mudbud, who is frantically looking for mud in the school building.) Mudbud: Where's all the dirt, where's all the dirt!? (He spots the track outside of the room he is in; a pile of mud is seen in the middle of track.) Mudbud: Bingo! (He runs into the puddle and cover's himself with mud.) Mudbud: That hits the spot! (He walks into the hallway and shakes off some of the mud, covering the walls with it.) Mudbud: Perfect (The scene then cuts to Buddha, who is walking threw the gym; He sees a yoga class in the gym, being taught by Yoga Cookie.) Buddha: Guess I'll join the class for know. It wouldn't hurt. (Buddha starts to do yoga on an empty mat) Buddha: Oooummmmmmm (The scene then cuts to Budderball running to the cafeteria, hungry.) Budderball: Oh sweet mama! Their are some many foods here! I'm gonna have to try them all! (Budderball jumps onto the counter where the food is and starts to eat one piece of each food, leaving a big mess) (The scene cuts to Rosebud, who is exploring) Rosebud: Wow, there's so much to explore around here! Dad's work is the best! (As she travels, one of the guards that Buddy sent to find his pups, a doberman named Toby, spots Rosebud. He steps in front of her) Toby: Your Rosebud, right madam? Rosebud: That's right mister! Wait....how did you know? Toby: Your father sent me to find you. Now, come on. Rosebud: No way! (Rosebud runs off, pass her siblings to their meeting place to get away from Toby; Her siblings follow her and escape from Toby.) Rosebud: Everyone, follow me, NOW. Dad sent the schools guards to find us. We need to escape! (B-Dawg laughs) B-Dawg: Why would pops ever want to do that? (The other 2 guards, along with Toby, find them) Toby: There they are! Let's get them. Buddha: Sis is right! We should RUN!!!! (The chase starts.) Category:Random-Ness Academy Category:Random-Ness Academy Episodes